


Newlyweds

by RagingHomo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is MAD, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Drinking, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), He'll get over it, Humor, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Morgana is a Little Shit (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: ‘Hey, Arthur. Beautiful weather we’re having today, no? By the way… I got drunk and married your sister at a Druid feast. Have a good one.’No, that didn’t quite sound right.Merlin and Morgana elope. They stuggle to tell Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 458





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love my angsty Mergana, but sometimes I need some fluffy Mergana too.

_ ‘Hey, Arthur. Beautiful weather we’re having today, no? By the way… I got drunk and married your sister at a Druid feast. Have a good one.’ _

No, that didn’t quite sound right. Maybe it should be more along the lines of;

_ ‘Hello. You know I love Morgana. That’s why I came to ask you for her hand in marriage. I really hope the answer is yes because we’ve kind of already been married for two weeks.’  _

That was… better.

“Merlin,” Morgana- his wife- snapped her fingers in front of him. “You’re going to have to go in there eventually.” 

“Why do  _ I  _ have to do it?” he whined, sounding more like a child than a man of almost thirty. 

“Because I’m your wife and I told you so,” Morgana said with a smirk, that argument was going to come in handy. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right out here, and if it sounds like he’s killing you then I can run. I’ll be halfway to Odin’s kingdom before he notices I’m gone.” 

“That’s very loyal of you, love. At least throw me a nice wake?” 

“Sure, I love parties.” 

Merlin tried not to be unsettled by the fact that his partner saw his funeral as little more than a party and took a deep breath. 

“You ready?” Morgana asked. 

“I’m really not.” 

“Too bad.” 

In one swift motion, Morgana opened the door and shoved her physically weaker husband forward. Leaving him face to face with the King himself. He tugged at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge- Morgana had no doubt already barricaded it. He sighed. Even if he busted it open with magic, he probably wouldn’t live long being on  _ both  _ Pendragon siblings' bad sides. 

He had been putting it off too long anyways. It had been two weeks of pathetic excuses. The day after the wedding, they were both too hungover to do much of anything, much less deal with Arthur’s yelling. For the next week, Merlin had very important and unmovable meetings with noblemen that he definitely didn’t make up. Then Merlin came down with a terrible and dangerous stomach flu that was very, very real. It wasn’t his fault the symptoms only presented when Morgana brought up the topic of telling Arthur. 

Now, it was time to face this head on. 

“Arthur,” Merlin greeted casually. 

“Merlin, have a seat.” The court sorcerer did so.

“So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the Druid feast a couple weeks ago.”

“You said it went well and that the Druid people were happy to sign the new peace treaty. Has something changed?” 

Merlin briefly thought about telling him that the Druids were planning to go to war. Then the news about him and Morgana would seem insignificant, right? He shook those thoughts away. He would be a horrible savior if he did that. Plus, Arthur would still find a moment to kill him. 

“Yeah. Our treaty with them still stands. Morgana was a huge help in that… speaking of Morgana,” he paused at Arthur’s strange look. “We kind of eloped with the druids. Good talk.” Merlin scrambled out of his seat and to the door, planning on making his escape.

“You… what?!”

Stupid door wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh, yeah. You know, we just kind of got married.” 

“Sit your arse back down.” 

“I’d really rather not.” 

“ _ Merlin. _ ” 

The man in question took a seat once more. He gazed out the window longingly. That was one exit route. Sure, they were on the sixth floor, but he was pretty sure he’d survive.

Only to have Arthur kill him. 

“Walk me through the chain of events.” 

Merlin gulped. “Well, Morgana and I were at the feast, in the woods and we were talking with the Druid leader- lovely man, by the way. It was probably an hour before sundown, or maybe it was two. It’s hard to tell in the forest, you know. Trees block out the sun and everythi-” 

“For God’s sake, Merlin. Quit prattling on and get to the point.” 

“Right. Well, anyways. Morgana and I had a few drinks to celebrate the signing. And you know me, I’m a total lightweight. The Rising Sun has me capped at two glasses! Not to mention Druid ale is very strong. So we were dancing around the campfire and laughing and having a good time. Then one of the Druid elders started calling Morgana a witch because of the whole prophecy and whatnot,” Merlin paused for a breath. Under any other circumstances he would be proud that he could talk that long, but now wasn’t the time. 

Arthur remained stone faced. “So where was I? Oh yeah, prophecy. I was trying to explain to them that she’s not evil anymore and that I trust her. Halfway through my speech, some bratty little Druid boy screamed ‘if you love her so much, why don’t you just marry her?’ and I said ‘sure’ and the next thing I know, the elder is performing a ceremony and they’re throwing all this birdseed at us as a sign of fertility and… well that’s when I blacked out,” Merlin finished, deciding not to tell his wife’s brother about what had happened when they got back to their tent, even if it had been one of the best nights of his life.

There was a long silence. 

“So let me get this straight,” Arthur got up and crossed the room, reaching for his sword. “You got shitfaced on a  _ diplomatic  _ mission and had a  _ peagan  _ wedding with  _ my  _ sister- a lady of  _ my  _ court- without my permission because a  _ child  _ goaded you into it.” 

“Well, that and my undying love for her. I’d call it fifty-fifty” 

Arthur swung. He hadn’t meant to hit, Merlin could tell because when Arthur wanted to hit- he  _ hit.  _ Taking that as his que to leave, he unlocked the door with a simple incantation and slammed it in Arthur’s face, leaving the King trapped inside. 

Now that Merlin was safe, he found this whole situation rather amusing. “So Arthur, do you think I’ll make a good brother- in-law?” he teased, enjoying the frantic pounding on the other side of the door.

“And there is the discussion of my dowry, dear brother,” Morgana joined. The pounding got louder. 

By the Goddess, this is why he married her. 

“Should I take your surname, since I don’t have one of my own?” 

That might’ve been Arthur’s last straw because the newlyweds could feel the door beginning to break down. Merlin and Morgana exchanged a wide eyed look before he grabbed the lady’s hand and ran, leading her down the servant’s stairwell. 

“Merlin, where are we going?” she chuckled. 

“Honeymoon?” He suggested.

They heard the door break. 

“Honeymoon.” 


End file.
